


The First Day

by CryptidMetaphor, Larokin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, geddit because it's a play on "the first day of the rest of our lives", haha - Freeform, i'm just a garbage lesbian writing about other garbage queer folk, sharing a domestic life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidMetaphor/pseuds/CryptidMetaphor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larokin/pseuds/Larokin
Summary: It was a Friday, and Toriel had given them both the day off from summer school to get things done. They still had all of Saturday and Sunday to do everything. Undyne wanted to take some of that time to prove to Alphys that she, in fact, deserved every good thing that was happening to them right now. Even if it took them all night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a role play my S/O and I have been writing over the course of over two years. They are my biggest inspiration for writing this.
> 
> Love ya, Larokin <3

 

                These damn nerves.

                Undyne sat, white-knuckling the steering wheel. Early morning light glared off the back windows of several cars lined up on the sidewalk in front of her. The sidewalk itself was almost empty, save for a few people in business-y looking clothes, either making their way to their vehicles or simply walking to work. Most were humans, and some were monsters. A tall apartment building stood to her right, and a somewhat busy street to her left.

                _This was it,_ she thought. Nerves had her shaking something fierce. One of the reasons why she was holding onto the steering wheel so hard was so she couldn’t see how bad the tremors were. They’d been talking about this for a long, _long_ time. Years, in fact. Now that the day was here, and she was parked right outside, Undyne didn’t know what to do with herself. The obvious answer was to get out of the truck and go to Alphys’s apartment, but that was easier said than done.

She could almost feel it—Alphys was nervous too. Their hearts beat together, singing the same off-key melody of anxious crying. She’d lost track of how long she’d sat there. The radio had played two different songs and some commercials, and the air had gotten just a bit warmer. _She’s probably wondering where you are. Just get in there. It’s not different from any other day._

                Except that wasn’t true. Today was different in every single way she could imagine. Today was the last time Undyne had left her old apartment, and today was the last time she would be visiting Alphys’s. A house on the other side of town was waiting for them. Half of both their belongings were already there, including a lot of Undyne’s workout equipment and Alphys’s manga collection. In a way it was still the same as ever, if she counted some of the more recent days spent packing, but even then...

                Still—this was Alphys. In the few years they’d experienced the sheer beauty of the surface world together, they’d done so much together. Today was just the start of the _rest_ of that. _More_ of that. _All_ of it. _With Alphys!_

                Undyne took a deep breath, grabbed the bag of breakfast sandwiches in the passenger seat, and literally flung herself out the passenger door. This was it. This was the start of the rest of their lives—together. It was still a tad bit early though. Undyne wondered if Alphys was going to be awake for it.

 

                Apartment 3A. The sight of it and knowing that this would be the last she would ever see of it made the nerves come back just a bit. But Undyne steeled herself—honestly she hadn’t felt this anxious since their first date—and knocked on the door. When there wasn’t any response, Undyne yanked her set of spare keys and let herself in.

                “Alphys!” she called, happy and cheerful. “You awake yet? C’mon, we’re almost done. Aren’t ya excited?”

                And there she was—hunched over her work desk and using her arms as a pillow. Alphys—small and stout, but the most beautifully adorable thing Undyne had ever seen. Just the sight of her, even asleep, made Undyne’s nerves ease and ebb away.

                But they weren’t going to get anywhere if Alphys was asleep. They had things to do! Undyne positioned herself behind the chair and shook Alphys’s shoulders. The computer was still on, opened up onto a word document that had nothing but walls and walls of the letter F. Apparently Alphys had fallen asleep on her keyboard. “Hey, sleepyhead! It’s morning! Time to finish this!”

                Alphys was absolutely _limp_. If Undyne hadn’t known any better, she would have guessed Alphys had fallen asleep just an hour ago. She leaned over Alphys’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek. When that didn’t work, Undyne kissed her cheek a few more times. When Alphys still didn’t wake up, but appeared to stir, Undyne really started to lay on the smooches. Finally she heard a soft voice giggling beneath her, “Okay! Okay, I’m waking up.” Alphys lifted herself up. Her face was very red, and she was still giggling. “H-hey...Good morning.”

                “’Morning.” Undyne gave Alphys’s shoulders a big squeeze, “Were you up all night again?”

                There were dark bags under Alphys’s eyes. It had been there for a few days, actually, due to both of them needing to keep up with work while they worked on getting everything packed on time. However, this time those tired bags seemed a little darker. “I m-may have gotten a little less sleep than I should…” she rubbed under her eye and turned around on her swivel chair to face Undyne fully, “B-but don’t worry about me! I’m ready for this. I’ve b-been ready for a long time…”

                Warmth spread through Undyne’s chest at the sight of such determination and confidence on Alphys’s face. Undyne looked around at the barren apartment. It was a studio apartment, but Alphys had insisted at the time that it was more space than what she needed. Most of Alphys’s heavier things, including her seaweed ice cream machine, was already at the new house. All that was really left today was the easier stuff. Tall stacks of boxes were all that’s left, and a lot were filled with Alphys’s work clothes, weekend clothes, manga, notebooks, stuff like that.

                “Don’t worry about it! I’ll be doing a lot of the lifting anyway.”

                “Undyne, you d-don’t have to do all of it yourself! I can help. You’ve b-been doing all of it anyway…”

                “Nah, I got it babe. We can unpack everything together when we get there! I’ll take care of this and you can, uh, finish up that word thing you’re doing.” Undyne gestured to the computer.

                Alphys looked at the computer, and her face flushed almost completely red, and she nodded, “Yeah! I’ll t-take care of it. I just need to save and, uh…” Her little claws glided over several keys faster than Undyne had seen, and then the document closed. “There! Now we can pack it away. Wanna g-get started?”

 

 

                It took ten minutes. Two minutes to move all of Alphys’s boxes into the truck with Undyne’s things, and five more minutes for Alphys to make sure it was all stacked properly and not just a bunch of boxes mashed together in one space. The last three minutes were spent with Undyne smooching Alphys’s cute little snout before finally getting into the moving truck.

                Suddenly a different type of nervousness came over Undyne. She did her best not to let it show, but she looked over at Alphys, who was struggling a little with the buckle. Her heart fluttered as she thought about how their future would look like now. Her fingers drummed lightly on the steering wheel —which she noticed had finger-shaped bends in it that weren’t there before— as she waited for Alphys to strap in —hey, safety first! As she started the truck up, she took a deep breath. “Ready, Alphys?”

                “I don’t think I’ve ever been m-more ready for anything.” Alphys smiled warmly.

                Undyne nodded silently and, with thoughts of the future dancing in front of them, pulled out of the apartment’s parking block.

               

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

                It wasn’t so bad, really. On the way over, Undyne actually managed not to get into any fender benders this time. She was getting better. Still, Alphys insisted they wait to eat until after they made it to the new house. Which was fair. After all, safety first.

                The neighborhood they had picked out together was one based off of images they’d seen on calendars in the dump back in the Underground. Long rows of houses, lush green lawns, and white picket fences. Of course, more research went into it than just looks. Alphys had seen to that. It was a mostly human neighborhood, but more and more monsters were starting to move in. For some reason, the more monsters moved in, the more humans moved out. Those two things were probably unrelated—well, that’s what Undyne tried to tell herself, anyway.

                It was just a cul-de-sac, really. But it was a nice one. As Undyne backed the moving truck into the driveway, there were neighbors already coming out to look. Again, mostly humans. Children playing in the yard stopped what they were doing as Undyne and Alphys climbed out of the truck. That was a lot of curious eyes, even if it was only about two or three pairs. Undyne wondered if Alphys would notice.

                When she opened up the back of the truck, the first thing she saw was Alphys’s bed, in its very boxlike form. They’d both decided it might be a good idea to bring both of their beds, just in case. They’d shared a bed several times before, but you never know when someone’s boundaries were extra-reinforced. There was a lot to do, but Alphys insisted they do it together, citing that if they were going to live together, Undyne needed to start sharing the load, even if she didn’t need to. A fair sentiment, and one Undyne was all too willing to oblige. Alphys would carry all of the lighter stuff, and some of the heavier stuff, and Undyne carried the _much_ heavier stuff.

                They managed to carry in Alphys’s television and a loveseat set up. It didn’t take long, but after moving a bunch of the boxes in, they decided it was time to sit down and eat breakfast. Alphys had put on a new anime she’d been following and had been begging Undyne to sit down and watch with her.

                Undyne had finished her breakfast sandwich early, and had gone to move more boxes in while Alphys finished hers. She came in, holding two thirds of the remaining boxes—the heaviest ones, for sure. Alphys was absolutely drooling over this new anime, clearly not even noticing Undyne’s absence. The box containing Alphys’s computer was set delicately to the side, and Undyne watched Alphys for a moment.

                She was just so... Beautiful. Crumbs from the sandwich were stuck all over her face, and she was on the edge of her seat watching the show. In the heat of the summer, Alphys had a lot more energy and really thrived. The tip of her tail thumped slowly against the side of the couch, and she had almost forgotten that she still had half of the sandwich left to eat.

                Undyne scoffed, a smile fully visible on her face. She left to go get more boxes. It wasn’t worth interrupting Alphys’s anime time. She could rejoin her on the couch after all the boxes were out of the truck.

 

                All of the boxes were inside the house by the time Alphys noticed anything—all except one. Undyne had saved it for one of the more special moments for this day. When the film was done and Alphys finally noticed that almost every box was now inside the house, she was almost cross with Undyne. “I th-thought we were gonna do this together!”

                “I didn’t want to stop you while you were enjoying yourself.” Undyne had her arm slung over Alphys’s shoulders, “And I didn’t get _everything._ Just all of the heavy stuff. I was saving the last for both of us.”

                It was a smaller box, far towards the back of the truck. Undyne smiled at Alphys, “Think you can get that for me?” She waved over at it. Alphys looked up at her, a little confused at the question. Sure, it would be no problem for Undyne to hop in and get it herself, but… “Please?”

                Alphys nodded, and scrambled up onto the cargo bed. She brought the box over to the front and handed it over to Undyne, “Uh, h-here you go?” Undyne tucked the box under her arm, and with the other she lifted Alphys off of the truck bed. Stunned but unafraid, Alphys started to giggle nervously. “H-hey!”

                “This is the last box, ‘Phy,” Undyne said, “Let’s bring it in together!”

                “Oh. Like, c-crossing the threshold?”

                “Sure! That sounds like fun!!” She handed Alphys the box, and walked over to the front door. She paused just in front of it, looking down at the doorframe. She hugged Alphys close to body, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and silently took one step in and closed the door behind them. The next final step. Undyne felt her heart flutter. Alphys set the box onto one of the stacks and wiggled in Undyne’s arms so they could face other.

                “All that’s l-left to do is unpack.” Alphys nervously toyed with the collar of Undyne’s shirt. “Should we g-get started?”

                Undyne grinned, and gave Alphys a big, tight squeeze before setting her down. “Hell yeah! Let’s do this thing!!!”

 

 

                The house had four rooms: a living room conjoined with a kitchen, separated only by a long counter lined by barstools fixed into the hardwood floor; three empty bedrooms, one of which would be Alphys’s office and the other two their bedrooms. All of these rooms were located down a hallway just a few feet from the front door. The garage would be Undyne’s workout area, since neither of them owned a car.

                It was difficult to _not_ convey that Undyne was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t for sure be sharing a bed now that they would live together. She loved Alphys, and wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. It was that same burning love, however, that made Undyne want to give Alphys as much space as she could during their first months of living together. If Alphys wanted to share a bed sometimes, then that would be her choice.

                Alphys was a little bit uncomfortable with taking the third empty room for herself. “Wh-what about your armor? Or y-your weapon collection…” It was difficult still for Alphys to see herself as equally valuable or even an equal in their relationship—maybe Undyne should have waited to let Alphys help with the other boxes—but Undyne was doing her best to help her see that.

                “My armor can go in the garage with my exercise stuff. It’s no big deal.” Undyne was already helping to move Alphys’s computer into the room. “This can be _your_ office; your space. I have my own.”

                Alphys forced a smile, and looked at the room, now full of boxes with her work stuff. A mahogany shelf had been pushed against one of the walls, and beside that a decorative shelf was screwed into it. “Thanks, Undyne.” She opened up one of the boxes and began to take out some of her manga.

                Always had her priorities straight. Undyne chuckled and went into her bedroom to unpack her own stuff. For now her bed was just a stack of mattresses on the floor. The bedframe was leaned against the wall in a pile of several pieces. Undyne would let Alphys put that together later; apparently she had already stripped three of the more important bolts and they needed to get new ones.

                There wasn’t a whole lot to Undyne’s room. Just a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a few swords, a mounted spear, nunchucks, throwing knives, several javelins, another mounted spear, a battle axe, an anime figurine Alphys had given her… Just the essentials. It didn’t take long to set everything up. For the better part of an hour, Undyne was busy organizing her own set of manga that Alphys had given her. Unlike Alphys’s collection, Undyne’s were well worn. The spines were faded and bent, with some of the cover torn just a bit. Still, Undyne wanted it all where it needed to be.

                While Undyne was finishing up with the mounted spears, she thought about where she was going to put the piano. The seaweed machine was going to take up a fair bit of space, and they didn’t even know where they were going to end up putting it yet. Maybe they could put it in the living room, just by the kitchen? That’s where they were going to set up the dining table.

                As she thought, she realized the time. Almost noon already. Had they really been at this for that long? Maybe she should go check on how Alphys was doing.

                “Hey, Alphy. I got my room basically done! You need me to help you with anything…?” Undyne trailed off as she opened the door and heard tiny, pitiful sniffles. When the door opened fully, she saw that barely anything had been done, and Alphys was curled around a box with her computer tower set out beside her, crying. “Alphys?”

                “Undyne!” Alphys blanched and tried to turn away, “I—I’m sorry! I d-d-didn’t—I wasn’t—I didn’t get anything done…”

                Slowly, Undyne stepped into the room, but stopped just in front of the doorway. She waited for Alphys to say something, but when she didn’t she had to ask, “Are you okay?”

                “I just—I-I know I’m supposed to b-be happy, but…” Alphys covered her face with both of her hands, trying so hard to compose herself. “I c-can’t help but feel like this is j-just a dream. And any moment, I’ll w-wake up, b-back in the lab with the—wi-with the…”

                Undyne came closer and knelt down beside Alphys, just letting her talk. She wanted badly to touch Alphys, to bring her some kind of comfort, give the poor thing a goddamn hug, but she was afraid to. Sometimes, touching Alphys while she was in a state like this wasn’t much of a good idea.

                “I-it’s so hard for me to b-believe this is real. A-and even when I can, I feel like I d-don’t deserve it…” Alphys sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

                Undyne sat down fully, legs crossed together, “Alphys, you _do_ deserve it; we both do. We worked _so hard_ do buy this house so we could officially start our lives together.” Slowly, she reached for Alphys, and slid her arm across Alphys’s shoulders. When she didn’t flinch back, Undyne hugged her close, “You’ve been working extra hard! You’ve been running with Papyrus every other day! That’s freaking _awesome!!_ ”

“Is… Is it?” Alphys asked, looking down at the ground. The tone of her voice suggested she didn't find her efforts as great as Undyne did.

“Hell yeah!”, Undyne roared, and wrapped her other arm around Alphys. “Tell ya what. Let’s take a short break for now and go do something fun. Our beds are here. We don’t really _have_ to finish unpacking today.”

It was a Friday, and Toriel had given them both the day off to get things done. They still had all of Saturday and Sunday to do everything. Undyne wanted to take some of that time to prove to Alphys that she, in fact, deserved every good thing that was happening to them right now. Even if it took them all night.

 

 

“Undyne, c-can I open my eyes now…?” Alphys had one hand over her eyes and one gently grasping Undyne’s arm as they slowly made their way down the hall.

“Not yet! C’mon, I worked really hard on this. Don’t ruin it so early!”

Alphys sighed. As much as loved surprises, there was a time and place for them. Right now, she really wasn’t in the mood for it. Her heart told her that whatever Undyne had done for her was too much; she didn’t deserve whatever that surprise was; it was too good for the likes of her. But Undyne was persistent, and if there was one thing Alphys was confident about, it was in her inability to resist that goddess of a fish.

                It was a little difficult. There were a bunch of boxes still in the hallway that needed to be dealt with, and bless Undyne’s heart, she tried to guide Alphys through it without running into everything. By the time they stopped, Alphys had stubbed three toes and bumped her knee twice. In the end, Undyne decided to just pick her up and carry her into the living room.

                “Okay! Open your eyes!”

                Just before she did, a welcoming, brothy aroma tickled the inside of her nose. As her eyes opened, she let out a small gasp. During the time when Undyne had decided to give her some space, she’d gone and unpacked the living room and arranged it in a more fun way than they’d originally planned. The cushions meant for the couch were laid out on the floor like a couple of mattresses, and Undyne had used the dining room chairs to hang a blanket over them like a tent. Several more blankets were laid out inside. Alphys’s laptop was set up in front of it all, as well as two steamy bowls of what could only be ramen—but it smelled different. Like Undyne had used different ingredients. Was it homemade…?

                “Surprise!” Undyne gave Alphys a big squeeze and set her down on the floor, “We’re gonna spend the rest of the day totally vegging out!”

                Her voice had caught in her throat. This was all so kind, so thoughtful, and just so... _Undyne._ Tears began to swell up and threatened instantly to spill over. Upon closer inspection she realized the ramen _was_ homemade—even down to the noodles. “Oh, Undyne…” This was a simple gesture, but a very meaningful one. Undyne had spent a little over an hour setting this up—or at least that’s how long Alphys had spent by herself. She felt her throat tighten as she tried not to cry.

                A hand smoothed across her shoulders before Undyne’s arms wrapped around to hug her again, “Sometimes…” There was something about Undyne’s voice, a strained falter before she trailed off completely. Undyne cleared her throat and tried again, “Sometimes, I feel like I’m the one who doesn’t deserve this.”

                “Undyne…”

                “You’re so— just so _awesome_.” Undyne continued despite Alphys’s interruption. “You’re so smart, and you can do all these really cool things! Just…” She laid her cheek on top of Alphys’s head, “I think you’re really neat. And I love you so much.”

                “Undyne, I…” Alphys grabbed a handful of Undyne’s shirt as she tried to think of what to say. “I love you too. So d-damn much…”

                A soft chuckle buzzed in Undyne’s throat. The feeling of Undyne’s hand rubbing against her back soothed the sorrowful pit in Alphys’s chest. “Let’s go lie down in the fort! Our ramen bowls are gonna get cold.”

 

 

                Much to Alphys’s horror, the Undyne’s choice was as ill-advised as ever. When they sat down together and Alphys took a bite of her ramen, she nearly choked and spat it out at the sight of what was on the screen.

                Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. One of six different copies. No. _Oh no._

                “Ha! I totally surprised you. I know you’ve never seen this movie, so I bought it for you six times!”

                _This woman…_

                Alphys was almost shaking with rage. Not at Undyne— there was absolutely no way she could blame Undyne for trying to be thoughtful. It was nearly impossible, however, to not become absolutely enraged just as the sight of this DVD. Still, she tried to keep face for Undyne’s sake. Except she couldn’t. She couldn’t even try. _It just wasn’t possible._

                It was an explosion of aggressive opinions that was too difficult to contain for even a moment. A volcanic eruption of emotional baggage Alphys had been keeping under wraps since she’d first seen the movie. A torrential blast of criticisms that had more to do with the writers and animators than anything about the film itself— all condensed into roughly thirty seconds of nonstop shouting.

                By the time she was done, her bowl of ramen was upside down, with its contents spilled out, thankfully onto the hardwood floor instead of the blankets and couch cushions. Alphys panted from the physical exertion it took just to speak about this movie in the only way it deserved to be spoken of: with malice and disgust.

                _Only with malice and disgust._

                For once it seemed Undyne was stunned into silence. She stared at Alphys, visibly surprised by the outburst, with her mouth hanging open. Alphys’s mind began to backpedal and think at a mile-a-second at how to apologize for her rude and awkward behavior and that she really was thankful for the gesture, honest! Before she could open her mouth, however, Undyne beat her to the punch.

                “Woah!”, she cried, a huge smile splitting her face in two, “That was _awesome!_ I didn’t know you were so passionate about this one too!! Now we _HAVE_ to watch it!!”

                Alphys blanched, “Uh, a-actually…?”

                “C’mon, Alphy! I want to, y’know, share this with you.” Undyne grinned, her face showing just the tiniest hints of a blush. “I wanna see your reasoning! In real time!” Her eye glinted with a fire Alphys knew couldn’t be extinguished. This was her _doom_ , she just knew it. Undyne grabbed her shoulders with both hands, squeezing tight. “Show me, Alphys! Show me frame by frame every single thing you have to say _about this movie._ ”

                Undyne’s intensity and passion was actually surprisingly encouraging. Not only was she absolutely not upset by Alphys’s very sudden outburst, but she seemed willing to learn _why_ that outburst was so necessary— and it was _absolutely_ necessary…

                “Oh, well. O-okay! We can definitely watch it, then!”

                Before they started, Undyne insisted on cleaning up the mess. She even offered her own bowl of ramen to Alphys, but eventually they decided to just share that one bowl at Alphys’s suggestion. Undyne even made them hot chocolate which, to no one’s surprise, tasted like tragedy thanks to the seasoning in the ramen broth.

                The entire time spent watching the film was filled with Alphys pausing it every few minutes to explain why that moment was wrong. It ended up taking three hours longer than the movie’s original runtime, but it was worth it by the end. The sun was setting by the time they were finished, and Undyne seemed to be intensely grateful be ‘bestowed’ with such knowledge.

                “That was awesome, Alphys.” Undyne had snuggled down into the fort blanket, one arm hooked around Alphys’s shoulders. “We should do that again sometime. With a different anime that you hate!”

                Alphys giggled shyly, “Well, there’s a good amount of, um, th-those.”

                “Is there anything else we can watch tonight?” Undyne asked excitedly. The giddiness in her voice warmed Alphys’s heart.

                “Well, um, s-sure! Did you unpack the other DVDs?”

                “ _Heck yeah!_ ” Undyne pulled back the blanket wall and pointed at a mountable bookcase that hadn’t been mounted when they first got here earlier this morning. It was a tall one with many shelves, filled to the brim with Alphys’s DVDs and VHSs, all in alphabetical order. “Which do you wanna watch?”

                Alphys felt tears brimming her eyes again. _This woman._ Wiping her eyes, she hugged Undyne before wiggling herself out of the fort. In all honesty, doing things like this with Undyne was nothing different, but every time Undyne did things like this for her it was always with truckloads of love and purpose behind it.

                And now, Undyne didn’t need to go back home and leave Alphys by herself anymore. They had each other now, for as long as they lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus had called sometime during the anime marathon asking if they could throw a housewarming party. After some brief consulting with Alphys, they decided that they would love to. As they got things ready to have guests, they received another phone call from Papyrus saying he’d made a reservation at Grillby’s new restaurant. Before Undyne had the chance to explain what a housewarming party actually was, he had invited them over and hung up.

                “Well. Guess we’re having dinner at Grillby’s new place.”

                Alphys blinked, clearly surprised, “I thought he hated eating at Grillby’s.”

                “I thought so too. But I guess he’s finally expanding his horizons!” Undyne pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She didn’t notice how red Alphys’s face was, or the fact that she had gotten changed right in front of Alphys. “You ready, hon?”

                “Y-yeah…” Alphys didn't appear very enthused about going out in the general public. In the time Undyne had known her, Alphys had never been extremely social save for her Undernet account. She always had a lot more confidence when she was behind a keyboard. She leaned down and smooched Alphys's nose, earning a soft giggle and a shy smile in response. "I know, Undyne. I-I can't just stay by myself all the time..." She smiled and it warmed Undyne's heart, almost like she could feel Alphys's love inside of her very Soul. "Let's go. How bad could it be?"

 

                In about fifteen minutes, they were on their way downtown. Undyne didn’t own a car, so they went in Alphys’s van. It seemed a little impractical for a night with friends, but it was what they had. Music was blaring during the entire ride over, some anime song Undyne didn’t know the words to but was having a blast singing to with Alphys.

                Grillby’s new place seemed to have been partnered with a bakery. It was averaged sized, slightly bigger than his other venue, with tables of various sizes and heights as well as stools by the two counters in the back. The west-side was lined with booths build into the walls, each miniature room lined with curtains.

                A comfortable and slightly anachronistic atmosphere set them both at ease. There weren’t that many patrons yet, but a few humans and monsters were around, drinking and chatting. Someone was even trying to choose something to listen to, but appeared to be having trouble with the old jukebox. To no one’s surprise, a dog was sitting at a table playing poker with himself.

                He was losing.

                A tiny spider slid down from the ceiling on their little silk string, holding a couple of menus. As Undyne and Alphys held their menus, the spider pointed all four of their right legs to a booth seat, as if it was expecting them. Papyrus and Sans were sitting in one of the boths, and Undyne guided Alphys over.

                “’Sup, dorks.” Undyne let Alphys into the booth seat before sliding in after her, “Papy! What are you doing in a greasy place like this?”

                “It’s a special occasion!” Papyrus cried, “Two of my favorite people have taken one step closer to forming an unbreakable union! And to think, it would not have been possible if I had not badgered you into sending that letter!”

                Undyne chuckled, “Well, I didn’t even sign my name, so…”

                “But you still wrote the letter! That was progress!”

                Alphys swirled her cup of water, watching the ice whirl and clink against the glass. “I, uh, really don’t think we should be talking about m-marriage just yet…” Her face was extremely red. It was so utterly adorable Undyne felt like she was going to melt right there from the sheer amount of cuteness. A waiter came by and took their order—just an adorable little spider taking notes with a pen and notepad that was far too big for its body—and slinked away.

                “I guess I know who Grillby’s business partner is.” Undyne picked up her cup of tea, only to find a bunch of spiders instead of actual tea. She wondered if it was healthy to be ingesting this stuff.

                “She makes some really good stuff, though!” Alphys said, having already purchased a cream cheese bagel and munched upon half of it. “It was a really good idea to merge restaurants like this. Grillby t-toasts the bagels!”

                “well, you know how it goes,” sans said through a mouthful of ketchup and hot dog. Strange. Undyne didn’t see any hot dogs on the menu. “grillby probably got burnt up about the lack of business. now that he’s partnered with muffet this place is gonna be _crawlin’_ pretty soon.”

                Undyne stared at sans. That was by far the most subtle she’d ever seen him. It wasn’t subtle enough to keep Papyrus from throwing a hissy fit over it. Undyne glanced over at Alphys, who was giggling at the two skelebrothers. Suddenly, a big warmth spread through her chest, and throughout her entire body. This woman—her girlfriend—was so, so beautiful.

                _We should get married_ , she thought, but couldn’t work up the courage to say it. They’d just moved in together, and Alphys wanted them to be have the chance to sleep in separate rooms. It would be too much to jump Alphys with a proposal. Maybe someday, though. Someday soon. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alphys’s giggly snout.

                In just a few seconds, Alphys’s body had turned completely red, and she hid her face into her arms. Undyne laughed and leaned her head against Alphys’s shoulder.

 

                Their food came a few minutes later. A large food basket was filled with a humongous mountain of fries covered in cheese. It looked like it was terrible to just look at it. _It was perfect._ Undyne grabbed a handful of fries from the base of the mountain and shoved it into her mouth. _Delicious._

                Papyrus, of course, wasn’t eating everything. He just sipped on a glass of water, and told their whole booth and several tables around them about how much he wanted to join the police force. As the evening stretched on, more people began to come in. To the groups surprised, a good number of humans came in as well. The restaurant was over halfway to earning the description “packed”. If this was what the dinner rush looked like just a few months in, Undyne wondered what it would look like a year from now.

                Undyne looked down at her food, a half-eaten cheese burger sandwiched between two glazed donuts. She’d also placed some of the cheesy fries between the patty and the donut, making it that much more deliciously terrible for her. Then she looked at Alphys, who was the most quiet out of th whole group. It didn’t seem to be a bad thing, though, as Alphys was typing away on her phone in between taking bites of her own donut burger. Likely reporting live about the food to her online followers.

                “Hey, Alphys,” Undyne grinned, and held out her modified burg, “Try this! It’s got the spicy cheese fries on it.”

                And she did without hesitation, taking a huge bite that left Undyne with less than half of her food left. Although Undyne was miffed about losing an entire third of her meal, she was delighted to see the look shift on Alphys’s face. “Wow! This place is so amazing a lot of its food just compliments each other so easily!” She turned back to her phone and began to write more stuff down. Undyne laughed and finished off her food. At least there was a good amount of fries left.

                Except not. sans had managed to dump every bottle of ketchup in the restaurant on top of the pile of fries while Undyne was looking at Alphys. Now all that was left was soggy, limp pomato fries. Disgusting…

                “sans! Now no one can eat the fries!” Papyrus cried as he stomped his foot.

                “hey, not my fault everyone else here has terrible tastes.” He began to eat the mountain of ketchup drenched potatoes. Much to everyone’s disgust. That didn’t seem to be enough, however, as sans pulled out a bottle of mustard and a jar of relish. He put about a tablespoon of each onto the soggy pile.

                As Undyne finished off her burger, she felt Alphys tug on her shirt. “Hmm?” She turned towards her girlfriend, her mouth full of burger, donut and salted, greasy fries.

                “There’s too many people here…” Alphys said, “I’m g-going to go out and get some air.”

                Undyne swallowed her food and wiped her face off with a handkerchief, “Want me to come with you?”

                “N-no, that’s okay. I just want a few minutes by myself.” Alphys leaned up to give her a kiss and Undyne met her halfway. “I’ll be back.”

                She watched Alphys step out the front doors. The doors were made from transparent glass, and the windows were rather large, so it was easy to keep an eye on Alphys from where Undyne was sitting. It wasn’t that Undyne didn’t trust Alphys to be safe by herself, but it always put Undyne at ease just to make sure.

                “Undyne,” Papyrus cried suddenly, “When can we resume our training sessions? I’m afraid my spaghetti techniques have gotten a little rusty…”

                “Huh? Oh! Well, Alphys and I just bought the house. We just need to unpack things. Once Alphys fireproofs the house we can probably get started. It’ll probably be another week.”

                Undyne decided to give the ketchup & cheese fries a shot, and stuffed an entire Undyne-sized handful into her mouth. Hmm—it wasn’t that bad at all.

 

 

                When Alphys didn’t come back after twenty minutes, Undyne began to get little worried. She could still see Alphys from their booth, and that put her a little at ease. However, it seemed at some point a human man had joined her outside. That would have been fine, but the way he was standing over Alphys put Undyne ill at ease. He was leaning against his arm on the window to Alphys’s left, in front of the door. If Undyne didn’t know any better, she would say that he was blocking off her route to the door.

                Once that thought popped into her head, she couldn’t stop herself. She had to make sure this man wasn’t bothering her. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was a bit overprotective, but Undyne wanted to be sure. Papyrus said something as she moved through the small dinner crowd, but she didn’t register what he said at all.

                As the opened the door, the man twisted his head to look at her. He was tall, but shorter than Undyne, and was incredibly pale. Red bumps dotted his face, and greasy hair stood up on his scalp. At first glance, Undyne was stricken with an aura of supreme arrogance.

                “Hey, Alphys.” Undyne stepped around him, not giving him the chance to acknowledge her, “You’ve been out here a while. You doin’ okay?”

                Alphys looked just a bit uncomfortable, but didn’t seem distressed in anyway. Very likely this man was just another anime fan who was having a chat. Relief began to swim through her. It was entirely possible that Undyne worried too much about the small lizard.

                “Yeah! Just, uh…” Alphys started, but the man lifted himself off of the window and turned toward Undyne.

                “This the girl you’ve told me about?” His eyes traveled up and down Undyne’s body. “She looks mighty hot, for a lesbian. I can see why you went for her.”

                Undyne frowned, confused, “Excuse me?” Something tingled in the back of her head. A familiarity of this situation that she couldn’t exactly grasp at yet. “What’s that mean?”

                “What a coincidence, I'm a big fan of ladies who like ladies, myself. We could all have some good times together, m’ladies. Why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere classier? ” The man suggested, smiling at both Undyne and Alphys.

                “Actually, uh, w-we're fine h-here! We've g-got friends waiting f-f-for us inside, even.” Alphys said, her fingers fidgeting with one another. “In fact, I’m p-pretty sure they're g-getting impatient.”

                “Well, _I_ would surely have some patience to wait for ladies as charming as you two.” The man smiled, his grin and the tipping of his hat looking more off-putting than charming. As the two monsters’ expressions seemed more disgusted than interested, the man scoffed. “Ah, well, at least I'm not the one being made a fool of by some pretty face and big butt.” Undyne jolted in surprise at how abrasive that statement sounded. As he pushed past Undyne he tried to bump her shoulder, but ended up hurting himself instead as Undyne’s body was as rock solid as ever. He stumbled and held his shoulder, and looked at them, “When you’re in need of a man to make you feel like real women, I’d like to hear from you. I’ll treat you like queens.” He handed Alphys a slip of paper and went back into the restaurant.

                For a long few moments, Undyne and Alphys watched him walk back to his table. As it was, he sat at a table about ten feet from their booth because of course it ended up that way. Undyne looked at Alphys, and she looked back at her. Then Undyne snorted and started to laugh. Like a contagion, laughter began to bubble out of Alphys too.

                “What the fuck was that!?” Undyne wheezed, “People really talk like that? Holy shit!”

                “I have no idea.” Alphys whipped a tear from her eye, “God, I read these stories online all the time. N-never really thought I’d experience it myself!”

                It clicked in Undyne’s head then what this moment really was. There was a fair number of “nice guys” in the monster population to a degree, but none of them were quite at the level of “nice” that she and Alphys read about online from the human populous. A lot of the time they laughed at it, only very rarely feeling any genuine discomfort at such a strange and toxic mentality. It felt so different to see their behavior up close.

                “Ah man,” Undyne finally caught her breath, still chuckling, “That was so great. Did he, uh, bother you any?”

                “He made me a little uncomfortable…” Alphys admitted, “But when I look back at it, it was pretty funny! Es-especially when you showed up.”

                At first Undyne believed her, but after a few seconds she noticed the tenseness in Alphys’s body language. She wondered what else had been said between them, and if she should have come out a lot sooner. She touched Alphys’s shoulder and slid her hand across Alphys’s back. “Wanna go back inside?”

                After a few moments, Alphys looked up at Undyne, “Actually, can we sit out here for a while? You and me, t-together?” There was a noticeable shift in Alphys’s posture, like she was a little excited to spend some time with Undyne.

                “All right! Let’s sit down here then.”

 

                Who would have guessed cuddling out in the cold in front of a restaurant would be so nice? Undyne wouldn’t, but it turned out it felt very nice. They sat on the bench just in front of the venue, holding hands and looking up at the sky. The lights from the city made it impossible to see the true beauty of the night sky, like she and Alphys had seen many times before, but there was still something mystifying about it.

                “It’s kind of like I can see the _curve_ of the universe.” Undyne leaned her cheek on the top of Alphys’s head.

                “That might just be our atmosphere. But it’s pretty cool, isn’t it? I’ve been doing my research, and all the stars we see on the surface are several thousands of lightyears away. Each one is a different distance away from us by a longshot!”

                “Woah. That’s really cool…”

                “They’re also made of burning balls of hydrogen!”

                “Pfft! How does that make any sense, Alphys?” Undyne nuzzled Alphys’s head playfully, earning the tiniest of giggles. Then, with a hint of wistfulness in her voice, Undyne wondered aloud, “I wonder if there’s any magic going on up there.”

                “It’s not impossible! I mean, if it exists in our world, on this planet, then it’s very probably if not guaranteed that magic exists elsewhere in the universe. In fact, it’s possible that magic is part of the reason life on earth exists at all.”

                As Alphys continued to talk about her theories about the universe, Undyne listened intently. It was always a treat to listen to Alphys talk. She was so smart, and carried herself on like she’d thought about that subject for a long time.

                Undyne kissed Alphys on the top of her head, a small laugh humming in her throat when Alphys began to stutter a bit before her words faltered away. “Aw, why’d you stop? I was really getting captivated!”

                “Just, uh,” Alphys tapped her little claws together and looked shyly down at her feet. “Today’s been a bit of a ro-rollercoaster hasn’t it? With my mood, sans and Papyrus, that, heh, nice guy…”

                “Yeah. But I don’t mind! I _cherish_ the excitement.”

                “Me too. And it really makes me think…” Alphys turned a bit and hugged Undyne tight, “It really makes me th-thankful just to be with you…” she said, face buried in Undyne’s shirt. Fortunately, there were no tears, only love. “A-and I’m really excited that we’re doing this together!”

                A huge smile split across Undyne’s face. She leaned down again and kissed Alphys’s cheek. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

 

 

                Papyrus was only slightly miffed that Undyne and Alphys spent what was supposed to be a housewarming party with friends out with themselves. They loved the guy, but both seemed to realize that he didn’t understand what a housewarming party is and also a little bit of an arrogant narcissist. Dude was a sweetheart, but by golly was he a nuisance sometimes.

                On the way home, Papyrus even texted her asking about the guy who was flirting with him. Apparently he thought that he could help the guy, and begged them to give him the guy’s number. After taking some time to think this over carefully, Undyne decided within ten seconds of the question that it probably wasn’t a good idea and let Papyrus down easy.

                He didn’t seem to understand outright why Undyne wasn’t willing to give him the dude’s number, but didn’t really press the subject either. Good. Undyne didn’t want a good soul to be learning anything from a “nice guy”.

 

 

                It was good to be home. Alphys had crashed from all the social interaction, and it was a cold night for summer, so she was sluggish and could barely get out of the van without help. Undyne held her close and walked her into the house. Their house. It still gave Undyne chills thinking about it—a small, fuzzy pit in her belly. It felt _awesome_.

                After kicking the door shut behind her, Undyne moved over to their fort and set Alphys inside. Alphys stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at her with a drowsy smile. A small, scaly yellow hand came up and touched Undyne’s cheek. The claws tickled a bit under her fin. “Today was so great,” said Alphys, wistfully.

                “Heck yeah it was.” Undyne slid into the fort as well. It was more comfortable than it was before. Maybe it had something to do with the company. “It was amazing.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alphys’s forehead, then her cheek, her chin, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. They lingered there together, taking in the presence and the scent of each other.

                Undyne broke the kiss and rolled onto her side, facing Alphys. A connection between them was buzzing like magic. An air of arcane symmetry that buzzed and thrummed from one heart to the other. Almost like Undyne could feel Alphys’s love flowing into her, and warming up her whole body.

                She pulled the sheet over them both, and nuzzled Alphys gently, who was already asleep. Undyne tried to think deeper about Alphys’s theory about magic existing everywhere. Was it true? Exactly how much of their world was made from magic? It was certainly from food for thought.

                Too much to digest this late at night, certainly. Undyne laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, still high on the feeling of love, friends, tasty food and accomplishment. Mostly love and food. She pulled Alphys close so she lay on her chest, and sighed happily. So much had happened. It really felt like a good first day of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story but don't think you've seen the last of me! I'm already thinking of ways to convert the RP into more stories. Whether it be shorter stories like this, long ones, or one shots, I'll come back. I always come back.


End file.
